Protection Missions are a Pain in the Ass
by Aria Kurotsuki
Summary: Team 7 are sent on a mission to protect Hogwarts, specifically Harry Potter. What will happen when the world of ninjas collide with the world of witches and wizards? Chaos ensues of course! Set after 4th Great Shinobi War. Set At Harry Potter book 5 The Order of the Phoenix. FIRST FIC PLEASE NO FLAMES! THEY BURN... Currently working on new chapter hope for an update soon!
1. What a New Mission! Protect Hogwarts!

Here is the rewrite hopefully it's alot better than the original :) ~ Kurotsuki

Disclaimer: Aria and Kurotsuki do not own any of the characters from Naruto and Harry Potter both are owned by their respected owners.

* * *

Protection Missions are a Pain in the Ass

Chapter 1 What A New Mission!? Protect Hogwarts!?

* * *

"Its so peaceful" Tsunade thought as she sat in her chair drinking some Sake.

"Tsunade-sama you have a client." Shizune said as she entered the room.

"Let them in." Tsunade demanded putting her Sake away and tried to straiten herself up.

An old man with a very long white beard entered the room. He wore a weird blue robe ( dress she thought ) and had some glasses as well.

"Hello Hokage-sama my name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore I have come to you today to ask for your top shinobi to protect my school" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. "Specifically a young man by the name of Harry Potter."

This old man looks senile Tsunade thought. "What is in it for us?"

"A large pay and a place for the shinobi to stay." His tone changed to a more serous one "But they are NOT allowed to kill the one after Harry Potter."

"Why not?" Tsunade asked amused about his sudden change of tone.

"He is saved for Harry Potter when the boy gets stronger." He said with his eyes narrowing slightly.

Hm, sound kind of like Sasuke wanting to get stronger to kill someone Tsunade thought mentally smiling. No, he has changed she thought, they all had. They weren't just those little annoying brats anymore, they are the future of Konoha.

"So what else would you like to know about my request?" Dumbledore asked snapping Tsunade out of her thoughts.

"Who is this man after Harry Potter and why is he after him? Also why would you need such high class ninja to protect your school?" Tsunade questioned.

"The man after him is named Voldemort. The reason why he is after Harry Potter is because he defeated him in the past when he was only a baby and survived the killing curse." Dumbledore replied.

Sounds like he wants revenge on this Harry Potter Tsunade thought piecing together what she has learned about the possible mission. We should take it she thought. After all Konoha needs all the money it can get right now, currently we have almost all of our Jounin and Chuunin out on missions to pay for repairs from the war. No one has had a break.

"You still have not answered one of my questions, why do you want me to send some of my top shinobi to protect a school?" Tsunade asked.

"The ministry of magic doesn't believe that Voldemort is back, they will not help us. Voldemort is targeting my students and they need protection. Voldemort is one of the most powerful dark wizards of all time. So will you accept?" He asked pleadingly.

"So what else can you tell me about him and the mission? I have to know if i want to send my top shinobi there." Tsunade said, oh Kami she thought, I needs more Sake. "Oh and Shizune..."

"Yes Tsunade -sama" Shizune replied standing beside her.

"Bring me Team 7 I am planing on letting them decide if we should accept the mission." she said with a whispering in Shizune's ear.

"Hai." She replied nearly inaudible. Shizune walked toward the door and went out into the hall to find them.

* * *

"Oh Naruto haven't you eaten enough ramen?" Sakura sighed. He was already on his 10th bowl! At this rate he will never leave the stand Sakura thought wearily.

They had just gotten back from their last mission to escort some important political figure to Suna. She hadn't even bothered to remember the name of their client because she was so tired. Sasuke, who had returned to the leaf, did the sensible thing of going home to rest, but she just had to be polite and have lunch with Naruto!

"Hm, Sakura-chan whats wrong?" Naruto asked somehow still being able to stuff ramen in his mouth at the same time.

"Just tired." Sakura replied.

"You should go rest we have been going on missions nonstop for days." Naruto said. "Oh, do you know if Kakashi is back from his mission yet?"

"No, maybe Sasuke knows, after all he does live in the Uchiha compound with Obito now." Sakura replied putting her head down as if she was going to sleep.

Obito came back after the war as well and Kakashi never left his side. When Kakashi was assigned a mission they had no choice but to let Obito go because Kakashi said that if he didn't go then he was not going on the mission. Because Obito was one of the last Uchiha and Konoha was in such bad shape they let most of his crimes slide and now takes punished by taking missions. Obito was also reinstated as a Jounin because of his skill, but it only happened after Obito was put on about 6 months probation.

"Oh Sakura, Naruto glad to find you here." Shizune said as she approached them." You are needed at the Hokage's office. Bring your ANBU uniforms as well, and find Sasuke and tell him to do the same."

"Yosh! Another mission!" Naruto yelled excited.

But we just came back from our other one Sakura thought as a cloud of gloom went around her.

"We better go get Sasuke then." Sakura said as they got out of the stand and started making their way to the Uchiha compound.

* * *

They both walked to Sasuke's door and knocked on it.

"Oh hello you two." Obito said cheerily as he opened the door. "Come on in."

"Sasuke is making lunch right now he should be in the kitchen." Obito said answering both Naruto and Sakura's unasked question.

"When did you come back?" Naruto asked.

"Oh we came around last night...didn't Kakashi tell you?" Obito said confused.

Damn him! Inner Sakura thought. He should of told us when we came back...

"Well thanks again Obito." Naruto said slowly etching toward the kitchen and as far away from Sakura as possible.

Man he thought Sakura is scary when she is tired! Well time to go suprise attack Sasuke-teme.

"Uzumaki Naruto is here to defeat you, dattebayo!" Naruto yelled as he ran into the kitchen toward Sasuke , who was standing near the window eating a rice ball, and tried to punch him.

Keyword tried...Sasuke caught his fist and told him to quit playing around. He almost made him drop his rice ball.

"Dobe what do you want?" Sasuke asked as he finished his rice ball. "Obito your rice balls are on the table."

"Thanks." They heard Obito say from another room.

"We have another mission." Naruto said. "Put on your ANBU gear too."

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

"We have to get our stuff too so see you there." Sakura said cheerily.

Like Obito Sasuke was also put on probation and as punishment Naruto was allowed to beat him up. Which, of course, Naruto enjoyed.

"Come on Naruto hurry up i think Tsunade is getting impatient." Sakura said as Naruto was walking out of his apartment. Damn him she didn't want to see Tsunade angry.

"Ok then lets hurry I don't want to see baa-chan when she is angry." Naruto said as he began to run with Sakura and Sasuke in tow.

The three of them entered through Tsunade's window as if it was the door itself. (Ling much)

* * *

I wonder who they are, Dumbledore thought as two people wearing black robes and bone white armor. The last person was wearing the same thing except they wore white robes. They also wore masks Dumbledore inferred, animal masks to be precise. The tallest had a mask that depicted a raven. The second one had a mask that looked like a fox, but the last one probably had the strangest one, they had a slug mask.

"Dumbledore meet team 7." Tsunade said as she filled with pride. "They are the shinobi i am assigning you for your mission."

"Excuse me, but why do they wear masks?" Dumbledore asked his wand ready to fend off death eaters.

"We wear them to protect the safety of ourselves and that of the client." The one with the slug mask said. The voice sounded feminine Dumbledore thought adding to the list of what he knew of team 7.

"I am ANBU Slug." The one with the feminine voice said.

"ANBU Raven." The tall one said.

"And I am ANBU Fox." The one with the fox mask said seriously.

"Nice to meet you" Dumbledore said.

"So what's the mission?" Fox asked in a cheery voice doing a near 180 with the way he was acting previously.

Tsunade sighed handing him a file with all the information she gathered about this mission. "You are to protect this man's school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You are specifically assigned to protect a certain student by the name of Harry Potter."

" How long is the mission?" Asked Raven.

"This mission is ten months long." Tsunade replied.

TEN MONTHS are you crazy! Inner Sakura was currently fuming about the length of the mission.

"Why so long?" Fox asked his voice made it sound as if he were whining..

"The school year is ten months long, i would like you to protect my school for the whole school year." Dumbledore replied.

"Don't be a baby, Fox it's just a guard mission, You've dealt with missions harder and more dangerous than this, not to forget longer." Tsunade stated not wanting to deal with a whiny jinchuriki.

"So, go pack and meet us back here in 10 minutes." Tsunade demanded.

"Hai!" Team 7 said as they disappeared leaving Tsunade and Dumbledore alone.

All of them left back to their homes packing their things. Sasuke told Obito that they were going to be gone for 10 months on a mission. Sakura informed her parents about how long she was going to be gone, and Naruto told the landlady that he will be paying the rent on the apartment in advance for the 10 months he will be gone.

Once they all had their things they went back to Tsunade's office like she had told them.

* * *

"Good you all are back." Tsunade greeted.

"Now, may i take them to my secret organization's hideout?" Dumbledore asked.

"You may go just sign the contract and you will be free to leave with my team." Tsunade said.

Dumbledore signed and asked us to read and memorize a paper that said: The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London. before he burned it with a stick, wand, Naruto corrected himself. Once we all read the paper he told us to take hold of his hand, he said something about apparating ourselves there. First of all what is apparating, it sounds like some sort of travel.

After they read the sheet and grabbed Dumbledore's hands he apparated them to a street, but there was only eleven and thirteen but not twelve. Dumbledore had then asked them to think carefully about what he had asked them to read. Then out of nowhere surprising all the shinobi, another house appeared in between eleven and thirteen, Dumbledore approached the door and opened it signaling for us to come in.

* * *

So is this better than the original? Remember R and R everyone . ~ Kurotsuki


	2. Moody doesn't like Raven

Protection Missions are a Pain in the Ass

Ch. 2

Moody doesn't like Raven

Here's chapter 2! Hopefully it's also better than the original again :)

Be warned there is an OOC Sasuke in this chapter.

Aria and Kurotsuki do not own Harry Potter or Naruto if we did then we would post manga chapters faster... I really want to know what will happen to Gai because Madara took interest in what they are doing for the first time and also what happened to Sasuke because he got Hashirama's cells.

Well, I have ranted long enough on with the story ~ Kurotsuki

* * *

After Dumbledore had signaled for the shinobi to come in, none of them had moved from their spot feeling the effects of their first apparation. Fox after one second began holding his mouth as if he were about to throw up, Raven was holding his stomach and looked dizzy, and Slug seemed to be fine. Once they reached the door Dumbledore cast a translation charm on them before they entered.

Once they were inside, Dumbledore told them all in a near inaudible voice to stay very quiet when moving through this hallway.

Fox was about to open his mouth to ask why, when Raven poked him and pointed at the curtain on the wall, behind it being the portrait of Mrs. Black.

Oh, their was probably something important behind it, that's why. He probably saw that with his sharingan. Lucky bastard.

* * *

After, that they walked into a kitchen following Dumbledore who said that they accepted their mission and sent three ninjas Fox, Raven, and Slug.

There was alot of people in the room it looked like they were having a meeting before the shinobi came in. Sakura being the nice one bowed, both Sasuke and Naruto followed her lead and did the same.

"Dumbledore are you sure we can trust them?" a man with a really weird eye that moved around every where examining us. Naruto and Sakura thought they were lucky to have Sasuke, his eyes following its every movement.

"Have you seen behind their masks?" The same man asked. It looked as if he was staring straight into Sasuke's eyes. It made Naruto and Sakura wonder if he could see the sharingan.

"I'm sure they are safe. I do not have to see a person's face to know if they are trustworthy or not." Dumbledore replied.

"How do you know that they aren't Death Eaters?! For all we know they could be here to kill Harry!" the man yelled enraged.

"Oh, I assure you if we were trying to kill him he would be dead already." Raven said not helping the situation, in fact he probably made it worse.

Ugh, Sasuke you aren't helping. Sakura wondered how could he not read the situation, he probably knows he made it worse.

"How do we know we can trust you? I can see your eyes, and they are no natural color!" the man yelled enraged

"What about his eyes?" Dumbledore asked confused.

"Can't you see it Dumbledore they are red and his pupils are the strangest ones I have ever seen!" the man continued.

"What are you talking about?" Raven asked as he deactivated his sharingan. Naruto and Sakura could feel his smirk under his mask. "My eyes aren't strange are they Slug, Fox?"

Both of them mentally face palmed at how out of character the Uchiha sounded.

"Raven..." Slug said with killing intent leaking out of her voice.

"l'll be quiet now..."Raven said in a low voice not wanting to get Sakura madder than she already was.

The others just stared at them. How could these people who were acting so childish protect Harry much less Hogwarts.

"I assure you that they are not always like this, especially Raven." Slug said calmly though almost angrily near the end.

"I would also like to let you know we are currently one of the strongest people you can send to protect Harry Potter." Fox said to them.

"Doubting our skills is like saying Voldemort is not like a snake." Raven said. Or just like Orochimaru he mentally added.

" But how can you convince us that you are not in league with You-Know-Who?" This time a man with red hair asked the question.

"We assure you that our leader would not allow us to be teamed up with a snake." Slug said as reassuringly as she could.

Yes, Sasuke mentally added, one person making that mistake is enough.

"If we were in league with a snake, that snake will die by my hand." Raven said darkly.

Sakura and Naruto just stared at him knowingly.

* * *

"Well shall we see the boy we are supposed to protect?" Slug asked trying to change the subject.

"Not yet, I haven't finished talking!" The man from before yelled.

"Alastor, enough." Two words spoken by Dumbledore was all it took to stop questioning them.

The man now dubbed 'Alastor' left the room but not before uttering the words" I will find out about you boy." to Raven.

"So how about you introduce yourselves so we know who we are working with?" Fox asked.

"Oh, where are our manners, I am Molly Weasley." A woman with red hair said.

"I am her husband Arthur Weasley." The man with red hair said.

"I am Tonks." A woman with pink hair like Sakura's said.

"I am Remus Lupin." A sickly man with yellow eyes. said.

"I am Sirius Black." A man that smelled like a dog said.

" I am Severus Snape" A man with greasy black hair and dark eyes said.

"The man who just left was Alastor Moody, he is a retired Auror." Dumbledore informed them.

"Have you eaten yet, everyone else had already had lunch we just started the meeting before you came" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"It's fine." Naruto said giving her a grin."We ate at home."

"Can we see Potter now?" Raven asked growing impatient.

"Ah, yes." Dumbledore said. "Follow me."

* * *

So how is it they finally get to go see Harry. Huzzah!

With this chapter revision is complete.

R and R everyone .


End file.
